The present invention relates to a fixture for a push-button switch. More particularly, it relates to improvements in a mounting frame which can reasonably juxtapose a plurality of miniature and thin push-button switches.
In general, a mounting frame for a push-button switches is substantially U-shaped, and a mounting surface of the mounting frame is formed with bendable tongues for holding a push-button switch in engagement therewith. The push-button switch is typically fixed to a mounting frame by bending the tongues. Ordinarily, however, the tongues are formed in a manner to protrude in the same direction as the moving direction of an operating lever of the push-button switch. Accordingly, in case where the operating lever is pushed by a great force or where the switch has been used for a long time, there occurs the disadvantage that the bent portion stretches and that the push-button switch becomes loose or falls from the mounting frame.